1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle or wheelchair carrier for a car, and more particularly to a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier that can be completely stored in the car trunk in a compact fashion when the bicycle, etc. is not being carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carriers that transport bicycles while they are fixed to the roof of the car or suspended from a fairly high position at the rear of the car are conventionally known. However, in the case of a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier that fixes bicycles to the roof of the car, not only does it require a great deal of effort to lift a bicycle up to the car roof and take it down, where the lifter is a person of short stature, a ladder or other mechanism is often used, which entails the risk of falling over. In the case of a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier that suspends bicycles from a fairly high position at the rear of the car, the bicycle must be raised to and lowered from a fairly high position, which leads to the problem that mounting of a bicycle is difficult for one person such as a woman to perform, and there is also a risk of damage to the car. Furthermore, such carriers include carriers that cannot carry commonly used women""s bicycles, as well as permanently mounted carriers that are difficult to attach and detach. In these cases, because the carrier is always protruding from the rear of the car, the problems arise that the carrier poses a hindrance to normal driving and parking, and that more time and effort are required to wash the car.
With regard to a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier, the following prior art is known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S47-36351 discloses a car-mounted bicycle transport device in which one end is bent into an inwardly-facing U shape and engages with the bumper, and the microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. S49-118320 (See Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. S51-45737) discloses a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier equipped with a means that supports both the front and rear wheels and a part of the frame of the bicycle, as well as with a detachable frame that can be mounted to the rear bumper of the car. Both of these carriers are mounted to the metal bumper that protrudes from the rear of the car, and cannot be applied to the recent larger-sized composite resin bumpers, nor can they be completely stored in the car trunk in a compact fashion when they are not being used.
The specification for U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,413 discloses a bicycle carrier that can be stored in a car trunk when it is not being used, but because this carrier suspends the bicycle from the rear of the car, it entails the problem that the bicycle is difficult to load, and because the carrier is vertically high, when it is stored in the car trunk while unused, it can only be stored such that it leans diagonally in the trunk interior (FIG. 3), or such that it is stored in an unstable fashion along the interior surface of the trunk lid (FIG. 5), giving rise to the problems that (i) where the carrier leans diagonally in the trunk interior, the center of the trunk interior is taken up by the carrier and can no longer be freely used for its original purpose as a compartment to house packages, baggage, etc., and (ii) where the carrier is stored in an unstable fashion when the car is running, the carrier may be damaged through a collision between the carrier and the trunk lid interior surface.
With a view to further promoting the use of environmentally superior bicycles, the inventors of the present invention diligently investigated car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carriers, and as a result selected the following items (1) through (6) as development concepts:
(1) A person of short stature or a woman can easily and quickly load or unload a bicycle.
(2) The carrier may be completely stored in the trunk in a compact fashion when it is not being used, and may be removed from the trunk in a one-step operation.
(3) The carrier may be easily mounted to an existing car without the need for special modifications.
(4) The bicycle or wheelchair is reliably fixed to the carrier when the car is run, and the car can run safely in such a state.
(5) The carrier can be applied to various types of bicycles as well as to wheelchairs.
(6) Use of the carrier does not damage the bicycle.
(7) The carrier can be manufactured at low cost.
In other words, an object of the present invention is to provide a superior car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier to which a bicycle or wheelchair can be easily and quickly loaded or unloaded, that may be completely stored in the trunk in a compact fashion when it is not being used and may be removed from the trunk in a one-step operation, that may be easily mounted to an existing car, that can reliably immobilize a bicycle or wheelchair when the car is run, that can be applied to various types of bicycles as well as to wheelchairs, and that can be manufactured at low cost.
The inventors of the present invention diligently performed research in order to achieve the above object, and embarked on development of a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier that achieves the development concepts (1) through (6). The inventors learned that in order to achieve the above concept (1), the bicycle/wheelchair fixing part must be a lowloading type, and the suspension concept cannot be used. The inventors further learned that in order to achieve the above concept (2), a construction is necessary in which a bicycle/wheelchair rack rotatably mounted to a carrier fixing unit or units in the trunk is stored substantially parallel to the bottom of the trunk and has a height that is less than the rear wall of the trunk, and that a construction is preferred in which the positions of the rotating shaft pivots between the carrier fixing unit(s)and the bicycle/wheelchair rack can be adjusted in at least one of the front-back, lateral or vertical directions.
The inventors learned that in order to achieve the concept (3), it is desirable to use the bumper mounting mechanisms or the spare tire fixing mechanism in the trunk as a means for mounting the carrier. The inventors further learned that in order to achieve the concept (4), it is preferred both of the bicycle""s wheels as well as the main frame be fixed to the carrier, that the bicycle be located as far below the rotating shaft pivots as possible, that the front wheel holder hold the front wheel such that the handlebars are turned, and that the number plate and taillights be mountable to the bicycle/wheelchair rack. The inventors further learned that in order to achieve the concept (5), it is preferred that the distance between the front and rear wheel holders be variable and that the mounting position and mounting angle of the frame fixing unit be adjustable so that the bicycle/wheelchair rack may be adjusted to accommodate various types and sizes of bicycles. The inventors further learned that in order to achieve the concept (6), it is preferred that buffer members be located between the bumper and the bicycle/wheelchair rack. Finally, the inventors learned that in order to achieve the concept (7), it is preferred that the carrier comprise assemblable components that are as few in number as possible, and that the existing structural features of the car be used. The present invention was ultimately arrived at based on an organic synthesis of these understandings.
In other words, the present invention relates to a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier having a carrier fixing unit or units that can be mounted inside the car trunk and a bicycle/wheelchair rack that is rotatably connected to said carrier fixing unit(s), wherein when the bicycle/wheelchair rack is stored inside the trunk, it is lower than the trunk rear wall and runs substantially along the bottom of the trunk (first aspect), car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to the first aspect, wherein said carrier fixing unit(s) may be mounted using the bumper mounting mechanisms at the trunk rear wall (second aspect), car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to the first aspect, wherein said carrier fixing unit(s) may be mounted using the spare tire fixing mechanism inside the trunk (third aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to third aspects, wherein the position of each rotating shaft pivot between the carrier fixing unit(s) and the bicycle/wheelchair rack may be adjusted in at least one of the front-back, lateral or vertical directions (fourth aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to fourth aspects, wherein said bicycle/wheelchair rack has at its end areas near the rotating shaft pivots two plate members that clear the top edge of the trunk rear wall (fifth aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to fifth aspects, wherein said bicycle/wheelchair rack has buffer members that can make contact with the car bumper (sixth aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to sixth aspects, wherein the bicycle/wheelchair rack has the front wheel holder, the rear wheel holder, and an adjusting means for adjusting the distance therebetween in accordance with the distance between the front and rear wheels of the bicycle, as well as a frame fixing unit that immobilizes the frame of the bicycle (seventh aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to seventh aspects, wherein said bicycle/wheelchair rack has a front wheel holder that holds the front wheel of the bicycle such that the handlebars are turned and a rear wheel holder that holds the rear wheel such that it is parallel to the rear surface of the trunk, as well as clamping means for fixing the front and rear wheels to the front and rear wheel holders, respectively (eighth aspects), car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to sixth aspects, wherein said bicycle/wheelchair rack has one or two wheelchair wheel holders located parallel to the trunk rear surface, as well as a frame fixing unit that fixes the wheelchair frame (ninth aspect), the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to ninth aspects, wherein said bicycle/wheelchair rack has a number plate and/or taillights (tenth aspect), or to the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier according to any of the first to tenth aspects, wherein said carrier fixing unit(s) and bicycle/wheelchair rack comprise assemblable parts (eleventh aspect).
The present invention relates to a car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier having a carrier fixing unit or units that are mounted at a prescribed position or positions in the interior of the car trunk and a bicycle/wheelchair rack that is rotatably connected to the carrier fixing unit(s), and that is constructed such that when the bicycle/wheelchair rack is stored in the trunk, it is lower than the rear wall of the trunk and runs substantially along the bottom thereof, wherein (i) said carrier fixing unit(s) have adjusting means permitting adjustment of the positions of the rotating shaft pivots between the carrier fixing unit(s) and the bicycle/wheelchair rack in at least one of the front-back, lateral or vertical directions, (ii) said bicycle/wheelchair rack has a wheel holder pipe and a frame fixing pipe that are parallel to each other, vertical frame pipes that are perpendicular to these pipes and parallel to each other, and two plate members that are integrally formed with the ends of the vertical frame pipes near the rotating shaft pivots, and shaped such that they clear the top edge of the trunk rear wall, (iii) said wheel holder pipe has (1) a front wheel holder that holds the front wheel of the bicycle such that the handlebars are turned, a rear wheel holder that holds the rear wheel such that it is parallel to the rear surface of the trunk, and adjusting means for adjusting the distance between the front and rear wheel holders in accordance with the distance between the front and rear wheels of the bicycle, and/or (2) a wheelchair wheel holder, (iv) said frame fixing pipe has a frame fixing arm that is rotatably fixed at any desired position along the frame fixing pipe, (v) said vertical frame pipes each have a buffer member located between the vertical frame pipe and the bumper, and (vi) said car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier also has clamping means for fixing the front and rear wheels to their respective front and rear wheel holders (claim 12).
In the present invention, the carrier fixing unit(s) that can be mounted inside the car trunk may have any construction so long as they have a mounting means for mounting the carrier fixing unit(s) to a prescribed area inside the trunk, as well as rotating means, such as rotating shafts or bearings, to enable the bicycle/wheelchair rack to revolve around the rotating means. As the prescribed area inside the trunk, any area to which the carrier fixing unit(s) may be mounted is acceptable, but it is preferred that the bumper mounting mechanisms or the spare tire fixing mechanism inside the trunk be used so that the carrier fixing unit(s) may be mounted without requiring special modifications to be carried out on an existing car. Where the bumper mounting mechanisms or the spare tire fixing mechanism inside the trunk is used as the mounting area, the carrier fixing unit(s) may be easily mounted by removing existing bolts or other fastening pieces and re-inserting said bolts or other fastening pieces through holes or notches in the carrier fixing unit(s).
In the carrier fixing unit(s) of the present invention, including the case in which the bumper mounting area or the spare tire fixing area inside the trunk is used as the area to which the carrier fixing unit(s)are mounted, it is preferred that the carrier fixing unit(s) have an adjusting means that enables the rotating shaft pivots between the carrier fixing unit(s) and the bicycle/wheelchair rack to be adjusted either in the front-back, lateral or vertical directions, and ideally in all three directions. One possible construction to achieve this adjusting means involves the carrier fixing unit(s) comprising multiple members, in each of which is located a slit aligned in the front-back, lateral or vertical direction, wherein said slits engage with engaging members at appropriate locations in the slit. Through the use of such an adjusting means, the carrier fixing unit(s) and the bicycle/wheelchair rack may be set in an appropriate position in the trunk of various types of cars, which, when the bicycle/wheelchair rack is stored in the trunk, contributes significantly to enabling the bicycle/wheelchair rack to be stored at a height lower than the rear wall of the trunk and such that it runs substantially along the bottom of the trunk.
Any construction is acceptable for the bicycle/wheelchair rack of the present invention, so long as the bicycle/wheelchair rack is rotatably connected to the carrier fixing unit(s) by rotating means, such as rotating shafts or bearings, and has a configuration such that when the bicycle/wheelchair rack is stored inside the trunk, it is lower than the trunk rear wall and runs substantially along the bottom of the trunk. The bicycle/wheelchair rack may comprise, for example, a wheel holder pipe and a frame fixing pipe that are parallel to each other, vertical frame pipes that are perpendicular to these pipes and parallel to each other, and two plate members that are integrally formed with the ends of the vertical frame pipes near the rotating shaft pivots, and are shaped such that they clear the top edge of the trunk rear wall. A pipe material for each pipe member described above is selected such that it offers high strength relative to its weight, but appropriately-shaped long flat plate-shaped members having other shapes may also be used where necessary. At the same time, it is preferred that flat plates be used for the two plate members that clear the top edge of the trunk rear wall, so that rain water does not enter the trunk compartment when a bicycle is loaded onto the carrier.
A front wheel holder and a rear wheel holder are located on the wheel holder pipe so that the bicycle may be held. It is preferred that the front wheel holder be able to hold the front wheel such that the handlebars are turned, so that the width of the bicycle when it is loaded does not exceed the width of the car. The front wheel holder may also be constructed such that it can revolve around the pipe and be fixed when it is used. At the same time, it is preferred that the rear wheel holder be able to hold the rear wheel such that it is parallel to the trunk rear surface. It is further preferred that the front and rear wheel holders be constructed such that bicycles having various different tire sizes may be held in a stable fashion. It is also acceptable if one or two wheelchair wheel holders oriented parallel to the trunk rear surface are mounted, either in addition to the front and rear bicycle wheel holders or by themselves, to the wheel holder pipe so that wheelchairs may be loaded.
It is preferred that the vertical position of the wheel holder pipe be as low as possible so long as the operation of the car is not obstructed thereby. For example, by locating the wheel holder pipe at a height roughly equal to the height of the lower surface of the bumper, the bicycle or wheelchair may be easily lifted onto and off of the wheel holders, and the bicycle may be prevented from flying upward while the car is operating. Furthermore, it is preferred that the wheels held by the wheel holders, such as the front and rear wheels of a bicycle, be fixed by appropriate clamping means so that the wheels do not rattle or vibrate when the bicycle is being transported.
It is also preferred that the bicycle/wheelchair rack of the present invention have an adjusting means by which to adjust the distance between the front and rear wheel holders in accordance with the distance between the front and rear wheels of the bicycle so that bicycles of various sizes can be held in a stable fashion. A public-domain length adjustment mechanism, such as a mechanism using an auxiliary pipe mounted such that it can slide relative to the wheel holder pipe, may be used as the adjusting means.
Any type of frame fixing pipe having a frame fixing arm that can immobilize the bicycle frame may be used, but in order to enable application to various configurations of bicycles, as well as to permit compact storage in the trunk, it is preferred that the frame fixing pipe have a frame fixing arm that may be fixed at any lateral position on the frame fixing pipe and revolve upward or downward relative to the frame fixing pipe. Furthermore, a grip is normally located at one end of the frame fixing arm in order to fix the frame of the bicycle. When such a frame fixing arm is used, firm fixing of a wheelchair is also possible.
One example of the vertical frame pipes involves two parallel frame pipes constructed such that (i) a shaft or bearing is formed as a rotating means at the rotating shaft pivot at one end of each frame pipe, (ii) each frame pipe is integrally formed with a plate member shaped so that it clears the rear wall of the trunk, and (iii) the frame pipes are located such that they can fix and support the parallel wheel holder pipe and frame fixing pipe in order to enable them to revolve around the rotating shaft pivots where necessary. It is preferred that a buffer member that can make contact with the bumper be mounted on each vertical frame pipe. The mounting position of each buffer member on each vertical frame pipe may be made adjustable. The mounting of buffer members at the contact areas between the bumper and the bicycle/wheelchair holding unit ensures that no damage is caused to the car itself.
A number plate and/or taillights may be mounted at any desired position on the bicycle/wheelchair rack. By mounting a number plate and/or taillights onto the bicycle/wheelchair rack in this fashion, the number plate and taillights may be easily seen from the rear even when a bicycle, etc. is being transported.
The carrier fixing unit(s) and the bicycle/wheelchair rack may comprise assemblable components. This construction enables the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier to be easily detached from the car when it is not being used for an extended period, enables new components to be exchanged for damaged components, and enables all types of bicycles and wheelchairs to be transported by simple component replacement, which may be achieved through the use of several components that are of the same type but have different lengths.
When it is not being used to hold a bicycle or wheelchair, the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier pertaining to the present invention is configured such that the carrier fixing unit(s) mounted inside the car trunk and the bicycle/wheelchair rack stored inside the trunk are lower than the height of the trunk rear wall and are aligned substantially along the bottom of the trunk. When a bicycle or wheelchair is to be loaded onto the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier pertaining to the present invention, the bicycle/wheelchair rack is revolved around the rotating shafts and removed from the trunk, and is further revolved around the rotating shafts until the buffer members mounted to vertical frame pipes of the bicycle/wheelchair rack make contact with the bumper, such that a bicycle or wheelchair may be held on it.
When a bicycle is loaded onto the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier when it is in this state, the distance between the front and rear wheel holders located on the wheel holder pipe is adjusted in accordance with the distance between the front and rear wheels of the bicycle, the front and rear wheels are loaded onto the front and rear wheel holders, the frame fixing arm is moved along the frame fixing pipe so that it meets the portion of the frame extending from the bicycle seat area to the pedal area, and the bicycle frame is then fixed using the grip located at one end of the frame fixing arm, and locked to the frame fixing pipe such that neither end of the frame fixing arm can move. Finally, after the front wheel and the rear wheel are fixed snugly to the front wheel holder and the rear wheel holder using the respective clamping means, the bicycle is transported. Where a wheelchair is carried by the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier as well, for example, the wheelchair may be transported in the same way as a bicycle, except for that the main wheels of a folded-up wheelchair are carried on a wheel holder.
When the user is finished using the car-mounted bicycle or wheelchair carrier, after the bicycle is unloaded from the bicycle/wheelchair rack by following in reverse sequence the steps followed when the bicycle was loaded, by revolving the bicycle/wheelchair rack upward and forward, the bicycle/wheelchair rack can be stored in the trunk with a configuration such that it is lower than the rear wall of the trunk and runs substantially along the bottom of the trunk, without being removed from the car. By orienting in a roughly L-shaped fashion the front wheel holder that holds the front wheel such that the handlebars are turned and the rear wheel holder that holds the rear wheel parallel to the trunk rear surface, a bicycle may be transported such that the bicycle does not protrude beyond the width of the car.